Jeepers Creepers
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Crossover between Jeepers Creepers and LWD. Casey and her cousin Darry are all alone driving on a country road. See what they have to face and fight. Can they come out alive and keep there sanity. Dasey implied


**JEEPERS CREEPERS AND LWD CROSSOVER. I AM STEALING THE CREEPER AND DARRY AND I AM SAD TO SAY THAT IF YOU SAW THE MOVIE DERRY WILL GET THE SAME FATE :(. ****I WAS TOLD THERE IS LIKE COUNTRY IN CANADA AND I AM BASING THIS OFF THAT.**

**BASED WHEN CASEY IS SEVENTEEN AND DERRY IS HER COUSIN WHO IS EIGHTEEN.**

Casey's cousin Darry is moving right next door to the McDonald/Venturi clan. Casey loves Darry and he is just one year older then Casey he is eighteen. Darry is short for Darius.

The Jenners **(Darry's family)**lived in the country. Casey and Derek haven't been getting along so Darry and Casey are now on a ten hour long trip getting the last of Darrys things.

"This is nice you know to just kind of chill for a day" Casey said with her feet on the dash. She had on some shorts and a wife beater with a light grey zip up hoodie but it is hot so it is unzipped and hanging off her shoulders. She has converse but right now she is shoeless.

"Yeah I guess. Why did you want to go is there problem in Brady Bunch paradise" Darry asked driving.

"It was never paradise, but its worse than before." she told him

"Derek?" Darry asked her

"Oh yeah. He started dating my best friend Emily and then they broke up for reasons I don't know and now they are both shitty toward me" Casey explained

"That sucks." Darry told her.

Casey sighed "Yeah I know"

"You know I haven't seen a car for like fifty miles" Darry said changing the subject. They were still in the country with nothing in sight but open land. Right when he said that a RV came into view. Darry sped up to get right behind it.

"Really Derry?" Casey asked amused and sat up. Darry got right up on its ass and read the license plate. It said 6y 4ever.

"Gay forever" he read "thats five for me"

"That's not a G retard its a six so that means its sexy forever which means five for me" she told him smugly then laughed "gay forever" and Darry joined her.

Darry drove to the other side of the road to pass and as they did they looked in and saw it was some old couple. "Sexy Forever my ass" he laughed and passed them

"You joke but that's you in fifty years" Casey told him then turned on the radio but got frustrated when nothing was on but old country music and news.

"That's what you get when you drive in the back roads. Depressing country music and farm reports" Derry told her laughing. Casey just crossed her arms and leaned back. "Don't break my heart my achy breaky heart" Darry sang "Come on Darling sing with me. Cause if you break my heart my achy breaky heart it might blow up and kill this man"

"Darry stop!" Casey complained "you sound like a dying walrus"

"Whatever Case" he muttered then a engine roared from behind them.

"What the hell?" Casey muttered and turned. Out of nowhere some old, busted up, huge ass truck was coming on there ass speeding and honking. "Darry get out of his way!"

"I'M TRYING!" Darry yelled swirving. Derry turned his head and yelled "PASS ME"

"DERRY SLOW DOWN AND LET HIM GO AROUND!" Casey yelled at him frantically

"THAT WHAT I'M DOING. GO AROUND ME" He yelled "HE'S CRAZY"

"I KNOW HES CRAZY NOW PULL OVER AND LET HIM GO AROUND US" Casey told him and then the truck went around and drove off but they saw his license plate which was 'beatng u'

"What the hell was his problem?" Casey asked increduously as the truck drove off

"My guess?" Darry said then leaned out the window to yell "INBREEDING!" he came back in "and what kind of car was that anyway some special brand for psychos and serial killers" It was true it was a huge old brown truck with a huge back to store anything in.

They leaned back and just drove. "Beating you" Darry suddenly said "That's five"

"No" Casey argued "you have to say it as you read it"

"I was in shock" Darry defended "and since when is that a rule. You made that up"

"Since always. You memory is shit" Casey told him.

"Whatever" he pouted

"You know what this reminds me of." Casey said

"what?" Darry asked

"That Darla girl and her boyfriend that went missing on some empty road" she told him

"oh yeah where they found her car" he said

"but they never found her head" Casey finished "you know the first time I heard that story I thought this was the road ide die on"

"Wow Case. What has living with Derek done to you" He told her she shrugged and put her feet back up

They kept driving

The sun was going to set in about two hours and they both had to go to the bathroom so Darry pulled over to the side where they both did there buisness.

"Why are you moving by us?" Casey asked pulling up her pants

"I don't know. I think living close to Nora will make my mom happier. She hasn't been in awhile since dad left" he told her then got in the car searching through his bag of clothes."HEY DID YOU DRINK THE LAST WATER?"

Casey came up behind him and looked at his bag but immediately scrunched her nose. "Do you know how to wash clothes?" she asked disgusted.

"Yes but mom likes doing stuff for me" he told her then grabbed a bottle. Casey grabbed the air freshener and put it in the bag and closed it.

They both settled in and started there long journey again as they got further they noticed the truck that tried to run them off the road parked by some old abandoned church with boards on the windows. This caught there attention because he was parked next to a pipe.

"Look its beating you" Darry said pointing. Casey scooted closer to get a better look.

"What the hell is he doing?" she asked then they both watched as he dropped something down the pipe that looked suspiciously like a dead body in a sheet. Then he went to his truck and pulled out the same exact thing and dropped that down it.

"He just put something down that pipe" Darry said shakily

"wrapped in a sheet" Casey added

"Wrapped in a rope and a sheet" Darry contributed

"Wrapped in a rope and a sheet with red stains" Casey said looking at Darry. "Lets get the fuck out of here" she scooted back and Darry shifted gears so they could go faster.

Casey kept looking behind him. Her heart started to race as the man got in his car and was driving very fast toward them "Your kidding me" The truck came up on them and hit them in the back jerking them both forward.

"Oh my God" Darry said speeding up

"Hes coming on our ass Derry" she told him. Derry continued to swerve and then they got hit again. Then the truck moved to the side of them "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Casey yelled at the tinted windows making it so she couldnt see the driver

"I have a plan" Darry told her

"Just don't get us killed" she told him and then he swerved off the road breaking a fence and going into the grass as the man just kept driving away.

When they came to a stop they both got out to see the back of the car was completely destroyed. "Oh my God" Casey muttered

Darry grabbed one of his socks and tied the trunk closed that was now bent and hanging open. They both turned to go back in the car this time Casey went to the drivers side.. "We need to go back to the pipe and see what in it" Derry told her standing outside the door

Casey stopped from getting in and stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding. We need to get help. We were just attacked Derry!"

"Exactly we were just attacked and you dont want to know why. I mean what if it was a body and there still alive. How guilty would you feel if you found out they would have lived if we just went back" he persuaded

Casey shook her head "Don't you try to guilt me Darry. You just want to go back and see if there's anything creepy at the bottom of that pipe"

He put his head down then went back up to face her "Fine then think about this. What if was you back there? Or better yet a member of your family?"

Casey looked at him for a minute then stomped her foot in frustration. "I am not getting out of this car" she told him through gritted teeth and got in Darry got in to and she drove to the church but before she got out she took off her jacket. They stepped out and noticed crows were everywhere. "whats up with the birds?" she asked

"I don't know" Derry told her then they walked to the pipe and immediately pulled there heads in disgust. "What is that smell?"

"I don't know but God that makes Derek's hockey gear smell like roses" she said holding her breath and stepping away.

"HELLO" Darry yelled "IS ANYONE DOWN THERE"

Casey came back over. "Darry lets go I cant see anything down there"

"No I heard someone yell and there is a light down there. Go get a flashlight" he told her "HELLO" he yelled again

"Your hearing things" she told him but then they both heard a weak help being yelled. Casey ran back to the car and got the flashlight.

She started to hand it to Darry but he shook his head. "No you use it and I'll lower you down. I'm to heavy for you to hold"

"I am not going down there!" she refused shocked

"You won't just like halfway I promise" he said and she climbed on top of it.

"You know that part in horror movies when someone does something really stupid and everyone hates them for it" Casey said

"yea" Darry answered confused

"This is it" she snapped

"Just go" he told her and lowered her. She shined the flashlight down.

"HELLO" she called and she heard something muffled. "lower Darry"

He lowered her then she saw something scramble in front of her. She shined the light in front of it then saw it was rats. She screamed and started kicking "RATS THERE'S RATS!" she yelled. Darry held her feet tightly trying to hold on to her. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

One of the rats was coming out and Darry jumped back dropping Casey and he fell back. Casey screamed as she slid down the pipe. She flipped over and dropped off the pipe to the hard ground with a loud thump. Darry got up and ran to the pipe looking down. He saw Casey's motionless body. Her wife beats was ripped just above her bellybutton and her hand was sliced with pretty bad scratches on her arm.

"CASEY!" he yelled panicked "COME ON ANSWER ME"

Casey groaned and lifted her head she looked up and saw Derry leaning over the pipe. When she went to get up she hissed in pain when her hand touched the dirt. She looked over and saw it was cut then she looked and saw one of her shoes dangling from the pipe. "That's just great" he face turned red in anger forgetting completely why she was looking down the pipe in the first place "THANKS ALOT DARRY"

"IM SORRY YOU WERE KICKING AND THE RATS WERE COMING AT MY FACE!" he yelled down he to forgetting the whole reason for coming there

"YEA I KNOW THE FEELING" she told him She ripped her shirt that was already hanging loose and tied it over her hand then got up and grabbed her shoe. She put it back on then grabbed the flashlight. When she looked around she gasped when she saw what they had seen been thrown in earlier. She walked to it. "Are you what was calling for help?" she asked kicking it slightly.

It didn't do anything so she turned to walk away but out of nowhere it grabbed her leg. She screamed and kicked it off but then saw it struggling. She leaned down and ripped the sheet off its face and saw it was a boy no older than Darry. His lips were blue. She looked at him terrified and shocked and his eyes mirrored hers. Then he looked down at his stomach and tried very weekly to get the sheet off. Casey saw what he was trying to do and ripped it off but then jumped back when she saw his stomach had been ripped in half and stitched back together. "Oh my God" she mumbled.

The boy leaned up and tried to say something to her but he was to weak and ended up falling back. Casey knew he had died.

"CASEY YOUR SCARING ME" Darry yelled and Casey walked over to the light.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" she yelled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE DERRY"

"WELL THIS IS A BASEMENT TO THE OLD CHURCH I'M SURE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY OUT JUST LOOK AND ILL HELP" he said

She agreed. "AND IF YOU SEE THAT TRUCK YELL DOWN HERE AND TELL ME" She told him he nodded and left.

Casey turned and started walking. The place was freaky there were weird wood carving and knives and axes. It was like a torture house. She looked down and noticed her shoe was untied. she stuffed the flashlight under her armpit and leaned down to tie it. When she was done something fell down on it like some kind of liquid. Casey looked at it confused then a few more dropped.

"What the hell?" she said to her self then leaned up. She took the flashlight and pointed it at the ceiling and almost barfed at what she saw.

Hundreds of bodies were up there. They covered the entire ceiling and alot looked like they had something missing. Casey turned and sighed in relief when she saw the exit but then looked and saw a couple holding hands right by it. She looked and saw the girl had her head stitched on. Then gasped when she saw that there sides and legs were stitched together.

"There you are" Darry said relieved. He saw Casey wasnt moving then looked over and saw what she saw and he to froze. He looked at the guy and saw it was a class ring from the story about Darla.

Casey turned to him "The police didn't find her head because he did. Then he stitched it back on" she told him hysterically. "Look" she said and pointed at the ceiling where he to saw all the bodies. He stood shocked for a moment then got his bearings and grabbed Casey. They ran to the car and got in. Derry drove while Casey just sat there petrified and dumbfounded.

"Casey please talk your scaring me" Darry pleaded.

"Im fine just alittle shaken up. I'll be fine" she assured then she turned "wheres your cell phone?" she asked

"in my bag" he told her.

She turned and grabbed it but groaned when she saw it was dead. "the point to having a cell phone is to have it work when it is needed"

"I have a charger, chill out" he said then she turned and messed with the cigarette lighter to get it to work.

"you know what else you have?" she asked after a minute

"What?"

"a cigarette lighter that doesn't work" she hissed and through the phone back in the bag.

"Well what about your phone" he asked getting worked up himself.

"You saw Derek drown it in the lake last week" she told him

"Oh yeah. Remind me to kill him" he said

"gladly" she mumbled then leaned back and saw the gas gauge. "we need gas turn in at the next station."

Darry nodded. "You know if we die you were my favorite cousin"

Casey smiled "your mine to and by the way Im kind of sorta in love with Derek"

"Yeah I know" he told her. "and Derek loves you to"

"What" Casey asked incredulously.

"Yeah we all have bets when you get together even Nora and George" He told her smugly

She playfully hit him on the arm. "I hate you all"

"We love you to" he teased then turned into a gas station slash diner thing.

As they got out they saw that truck drive by and they were both instantly scared again. They both rushed in to the diner

"We need help" Casey said getting every ones attention.

A waitress turned toward them with a fake smile. "what?"

"Call the police. This is serious" Casey told her not in the mood.

"Ok" The waitress said and walked away. Her and Darry both jumped when the payphone behind them rang.

"Jesus Christ" Darry sighed with his hand over his heart

"Are you going to get that" the cook behind the counter asked.

Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone "Yeah Hello" she kind of said a little more harshly than intended

"Have you seen the cats yet" Some old lady on the other line asked

"What?" Casey asked confused.

"The Cats. You and your cousin Darry" she said

"How do you know Darry" Casey asked. This got Darry attention so Casey put it to both there ears.

"Casey. You fell down the pipe and cut your shirt right above a tattoo of a rose on your stomach." Casey looked down and saw her tattoo that she shouldn't have was exposed. "You found all those bodies. You and Darry. Have you seen the cats yet"

"What the hell are you talking about" Darry asked

Suddenly she started playing a song.

_"Jeepers Creepers whered you get those beepers"_

_"Jeepers Creepers whered you get those eyes"_

"If you hear that song run as fast as you can" she told them "It smells something it wants from you two"

"Fuck you lady" Darry said and hung up.

Everyone was staring at them. "What" Casey yelled frustrated and everybody turned back to what they were doing Casey turned and slid down the wall with her head in her hands. "what are we going to do Darry"

"Were going to tell the police and hopefully get help" he said and joined her.

They both stayed like that till it got dark and then two policemen came in the diner. A male and female. They got up and walked over to them and told there story.

"So who are the people again" the cop asked a little unconvinced

"Darla and her boyfriend I forget there full names" Darry said

"We found there car a long time ago. You said you saw a high school ring. There bodies would be bone by now" the cop told them

"It wasnt skin it was something wierd like it preserved them or something" Casey explained

"I see" the girl cop said unconvinced.

Casey looked up fed up "If you don't believe us just go back to the church and in the pipe. Its like some weird fucked up version of the Sistine chapel"

"There has to be at least five hundred maybe six hundred bodies" Darry added himself a little pissed

"Its not that we dont believe you it just what your saying is very serious and maybe the discovery of the century" the male cop explained

Suddenly the waitress came up a little frantic "Is that your car at the pumps" she asked Casey and Derry

Casey and Derry both got up and ran outside followed by the waitress and cops. They both stood shocked when they saw Darry's things thrown everywhere.

"One of the customers saw him. He kept grabbing your stuff and sniffing it" the waitress explained "It looked like he was likeing it"

"Great" Darry exclaimed walking over and picking the things up "Now its after us"

He put the stuff back in the car then looked at the handle. "Would a hand print be good?" he asked and the cops walked over and saw there was finger prints on the handle. They weren't normal though. Casey walked over to the passenger sighed and stopped when she saw he jacket thrown on the ground. "Darry" she called and he turned to her. "Your not alone" she said waving her jacket

The cops agreed to follow them to the church. Both Darry and Casey got in the car with Casey driving. the cops were behind him. "I knew he was going to figure it out but how in the hell did it get to the church and back so quick. I mean he drives fast but not that fast." Darry said as they drove

"maybe he can leap over buildings with one bound" Casey joked. Derry smiled and they continued to drive. "I cant believe needle dick and bitch dont believe us"

"Needle dick?" Darry said laughing and Casey joined him.

Back at the cops. The girl is talking on the radio as the man is driving. "we got your hand prints and it was dead skin we got nothing off of it" a man said over it

"What?" she asked "were heading to the church to check out the kids story"

"are you sure this isn't a prank because that church is on fire right now and its huge no one is going in" the man asked

The officers both looked at each other and jumped when they heard something hit the roof of the car.

Casey turned on the radio and flipped through the stations but Darry stopped her when she passed a specific song. It was Jeepers Creepers just different tune. "This is it" he said "this is the song"

"No its not" Casey argued

"Yes it is. It has the same lyrics" he told her

Neither of them saw the beast lift the girl cop out of the car or it pull the males cope head to the roof and behead him. But they did notice when the head got thrown on there hood. Casey hit the breaks and the car spun until she got under control.

They both got out of the car and Casey slowly made her way to the cop car. "Hello. Are you ok" she asked

"Casey come back" Darry said but she didnt listen.

"I'm talking to you" she snapped and walked closer. She peaked over the side and froze when she saw a severed head lying on the pavement. She looked at the car and saw the door open. Immediately she turned around and ran to the car. Both her and Darry got in and turned to see what it did. It was very clear it was not human but it was not clear what exactly it was. It walked over and grabbed the head and lifted it to its face. It sniffed it and then put its mouth to his. "whats it doing" Casey asked with tears streaming down her face in fear.

Both of them flinched in disgust when they saw it was taking out the cops tongue. "Get us out of here Case" Darry told her and Casey immediately turned around and they drove off.

"We need to call someone" she told him "anyone this thing. What the hell is it" she started getting hysterical

"I dont know." Darry said hysterically himself. "we just need to get the fuck out of the country and into civilization."

He looked over and saw Casey was going way to fast. "Casey slow down your going to kill us" Casey didn't react "CASEY SLOW DOWN"

Suddenly Casey stopped and they both turned to see they were right by a house. "No. Lets keep going till we get to a town" Derry told her

"We need help now and we might get a phone here" Casey told him "Plus you told me to stop"

"I told you to slow down" he defended "and there will be a phone in the next town"

"Yeah in like a hundred miles" she said in a tone that ended the argument. She started the car and pulled into the driveway. They both got out and slowly made there way to the house.

"Come on, Casey, look at this place. Let's just keep going. I mean it, come on. " Darry tried to say but Casey was having none of it

" You don't wanna get help? " she asked not breaking a stride

"Help from who? " he asked increduously

" Let's just use the phone. " she said ignoring him

" And call who? " he asked

" I don't know. " Casey snapped/ admitted

"And tell them what? " he added

"I don't know!" she said again getting pissed

"Hey, bum-fuck police, I'm being chased by a guy who likes to pull tongues out of severed heads with his teeth. Is there a special extension for that?" Darry mocked

"Shut up" She told him annoyed as they got to the front door. They looked over and saw a scarecrow. The person here is obviously weird.

A old lady walked out onto the porch to her screen door. She was in the dark.

"What are you doing here" She asked

"Do you have a phone we need to call the police" Casey asked

"No. I don't want them here they try to tell me how many cats i can have" the lady said and turned to walk away.

"Please. Someones already been killed" Casey pleaded

"Killed?" the lady asked

Darry looked over and saw they cats then remembered the phone call at the diner. "How many cats do you have?" he asked

"more than a few" she answered then stepped in the light.

"Casey" Darry whispered to her. Then she remembered it to. The power turned off

"Please tell me that happens all the time" Casey said alittle scared

Then about twenty cats come on the porch and start meowing and hissing while dogs in the distance start barking. "Did you bring anyone with you" the lady asked

Casey and Darry just looked at each other and over to the scarecrow. The old lady followed there sight. "That's not my scarecrow" she said and walked back in the house. It wasn't it was the thing but he was hanging there like a scarecrow.

The lady came back out with a gun and stood next to Casey aiming the gun at the beast. "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS OFF MY LAWN AND I WONT TELL YA TWICE!"

Casey walked over to her "Get away from him" she told her trying to grab her arm but the women wouldnt budge.

"what are you doing" Darry asked her

"Get the hell away from him" Casey repeated. She knew what it was capable of

Suddenly the lady shot her gun but missed as the thing jumped on her roof. They all looked toward the house and heard crashing and the cats hissing and meowing. "what the hell did you bring to my house" the old lady asked and ran in. All her cats ran out.

Both Darry and Casey jumped as a gunshot went off. Then another. "do tyou think she killed it" Casey asked shakily.

The lady came in sight and it looked as though she was fine but as she walked closer they saw theat the thing was carrying her from behind and she was dead. It through the lady aside and Casey and Darry ran for the car. They got in and Casey tried to start it but it wouldnt.

"CASEY COME ON" Darry yelled

"IM TRYING THE GEARS ARE STUCK she told him

he put his hand ove hers and jerked it "WELL UNSTICK THEM"

"STOP IT DARRY YOULL BREAK IT" she told him then the car started and they got on the road but stopped when the thing was stadning in front of them.

"What the hell is that thing" Darry asked

Casey didnt answer. She just reved the engine and drove at it. It jumped over the car and Casey put it in reverse and tried again but it jumped over once again. It started walking towards the car and Casey reved the engine but didnt move. "Come on bastard a little closer" she said and as it got close she hit the peddal and rammed it. It hit the windshield hard breaking it then theey both jumped as they heard it fall on the truck heard and roll on the pavement behind them.

"Do you think its dead" Darry asked

"They never are" Casey told him and reversed running of it again. Then she put it forward running over it again and reversed again.

"Ok ok Casey I think you got it now lets go." Darry told her The head lights were shining on it and it was clear to see that it was hurt pretty bad. They both jumped when wings came out of its back. "what the fuck" Darry exclaimed "Lets go Casey"

"This thing can get us much further" She told him and forced the car to start getting it in gear

"It will get us far enough" he told her and she drove running over it one last time crunching the wings. It was clear the both were more relaxed thinking it was dead.

They got to a cop station and went straight to the payphone. "Ready to get yelled out because its three am and we were supposed to be back at like ten" Casey asked and Darry nodded. She dialed the family.

...

With the Mcdonalds and Venturis and

Everyone was in the living room even Marti was up. Barely though as she was falling asleep on George's lap. "Where the hell are they" Mrs. Jenner asked getting worried. Everyone was getting worried even Derek.

"Im sure there fine" Nora assured.

Suddenly the phone rang and Nora jumped to answer it. "Hello" she said then sighed in relief "Casey"

"put it on speaker" Derek said and she did and put the phone down.

"Is Darry there" Mrs. Jenner asked

"Yes hes here and were both fine. Thanks for asking mom. Im the one that fell down the pipe" Casey said sarcastically

"Im sorry" the heard Darry say

"What? What pipe? What the hell have you two been doing?" George asked

"Its a long story" Casey told them

"well where are you?" Derek asked

"At the cops station" Casey siad

"Woah did you get arrested?" Edwin asked

"No" casey immediately said. "The car is a piece of shit and it doesnt help that its been through hell"

"Casey language" Nora scolded

"Im sorry mom but my filter dropped when I saw about five hundred dead bodies" Casey said without thinking and regretted it.

"DEAD BODIES" everyone yelled

"Umm its a long story and we'll tell you when we get home" she said calmly

"Do we need to come get you" George asked

"No were going to drive" Casey told them

"Why" Derek asked

"Because it will take you longer to get here than for us to get home and we want to ge the fuck out of here" Casey snapped shocking everyone.

"Casey what happened to you guys" Lizzie asked shocked at her sister.

"I dont want to talk about it right now just know that were fine and we'll hopefuly be home soon" she said and then you could hear her talking to Darry she then went back to the phone. "Umm Darry and me just want to say that if we die that we love you guys"

"what do you mean die you cant die Casey I love you" Derek said frantically shocking everyone

"I love you to Derek" Casey told him "And I dont think we are because I killed it. I think"

"Killed what? Baby what is happening talk to me" Nora said with tears starting to fall.

"Mom not now. Me and Darry will get home and were surrounded by cops right now so dont worry. We love you guys and well see you later. Goodbye" Casey said and just before she hung you could hear a women yell "DARRY AND CASEY ITS NOT DEAD"

"Not dead" they heard them both say at the same time and Casey hung up

"We need to go out there" Derek said

"We wont get there till morning if we leave right now" George told him.

"I dont care we need to go" he said getting up and going upstairs to change into clothes. They agreed and stayed with the Lizzie, edwin and Marti. Derek George and Nora got in teh car and started for the only police station in that area.

Derek tried to call the staion on his cell phone and fear went through his body when it just beeped and said it has been disconnected.

...

Meanwhile at the police station an old lady came through the door.

"Casey and Darry have you seen the cats yet" the older lady asked

"your the lady from the diner" Casey said "how the hell do you know us"

"I saw it. I saw you two find the bodies and the cats" she told them and sat down.

"So you saw what is after us" Darry asked

"Yes" she told them

"Well what the hell is it?" Casey asked

"Every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to...eat" she told them

"eat?" Darry asked

"You know what it eats dont make me tell you" She snapped "You think I like seeing this in my head" she paused then looked back at them. "It becomes what it eats. It eats lungs so it can breath, eyes so it can see. You hurt it bad I saw that but as long at is eats it wont stay hurt long"

"What does it want from us?" Darry asked

"It smelled something it likes from one of you and when it does that it wont stop until it gets it" she explained

"So what? It runs people off the road on the highway then chases you so it can eat one of your vital organs?" Casey asked

"It needs to scare you" she told them. "It smells something in your fear that it likes"

"and it smelled something it likes from us" Darry asked

"One of you" she agreed

"Well this is bullshit" Casey yelled and then the power went off. "Your kidding me"

"we have no power or phonelines up here" they heard the cop at the desk say. "Where the hell are the emergency lights"

Then the emergency light came on. None of them had a clue that the thing was eating a man downstairs getting his health back. Suddenly they heard gunshots go off. The cop came up to them. "Were going to put you two in a holding room ok" he said and started to lead them out.

"NO" the lady yelled.

"jeepers creepers whered you get those beepers. Jeepers creepers whered you get those eyes" she sang

"We heard that hours ago" Darry told her.

"NO" she argued. "That song is playing and one of you is in a dark room screaming the last scream you'll ever make"

"Thats enough" the cop yelled

"It gets you when your in a room" she told them ignoring the cop.

More gunshots went off and another cop ran up "theres something in the cells. It tried to take a bite out of one of the officers"

The cop let Darry and Casey go and followed the other cop out. The lady grabbed them and went to get them out.

The cops went to the staircase with the walkie talkie in hand. Shots could be heard. "we lost it on the staircase. It climbs up the fucking walls" a cop yelled

"Your taking like a goddamn insane person" the cope yelled back

About fifteen cops surrounded the staircase prepared to shoot. One cop walked over an leaned down to see. When he beleived the coast was clear he turned around. Noone was prepared for the thing to sweep down and take his heart right out of his chest. The man just stood there for a moment with a hole in his chest then he fell in a heap. All the cope fired at where they saw it go last.

Casey, Darry and the Lady ran to the door but it wouldnt budge. "Damnit it must have locked when the power went out" Darry yelled banging on it

"You didnt see that" Casey yelled at the lady pissed off.

"I dont see everything there are parts missing" the lasy defended

"this sint just anything its our way out" Casey hissed

"Hey it isnt like a movie. I just see parts and I came here to tell you what i saw so maybe you can change it" the lady told them getting a little mad at there attitudes

"You know" Darry said in realization. "you know who it wants" he walked up to her and grabbed her face to make her look at him. "Which one of us did you see?" he asked "which one of us is screaming in the dark while the song plays?" the lady looked over at casey then back to Darry. "Are they ever wrong?" he asked her but she didnt answer "ARE YOUR DREAMS EVER WRONG"

Her reply was interrupted by the thing coming around the corner climbing on the wall. "Go" the lady yelled pushing them up the stairs then dropped to her knees. "our father who art in heaven" she prayed then looked up and was confused to see nothing there. Then it grabbed her head and smelled her but then it threw her down and went upstairs to get what it wants.

Both Darry and Casey ran into what was proabably the interrogation room and Darry went to the window. It was two stories up and wouldnt open. Casey went tot he mirror unaware it was a twoway and the thing was on the other side watching her every move. Darry grabbed casey and tried to get her to come and as they were both leaving the thing crashed through the door and grabbed them both by the necks. It leaned down and smelled casey first then Darry. It went back to caey and smelled a little higher and did the same to Darry. Then it went back to Casey and stayed a little longer and disgusted her and Darry both when it licked her cheek. Casey cringed at the feeling. It went back to derry and smelled around his eyes.

He then threw Casey across the room hard and into the wall making her fall down on some glass. She groaned in pain and turned to see it holding darry like a thief would hold his hostage. She got back up and jumped back into the door when the cops broke the glass coming in the room all aiming the guns at it.

Casey ran up to it. "Dont. Take me. You want me" It looked at her "Please. I wont fight you. Anything you want from him you can get from me. Im stronger you want me" she said holding back tears.

"Dont be a hero" Darry told her but it was barely audible because it was holding his neck. The things wings came out shocking the cops who wanted to shoot

"Just think about it for a minute. Take me you dont want Darry" she tried to convince "Drop him and take me" she demanded

It looked at her and made a wierd noise. Then turned and flew out the window into the night. "NO" Casey yelled

The cops shot at it but it was no use. Casey ran downstairs and out the door only to see it fly awya with Darry "DARRY" she yelled and dropped to her knees and let herself cry.

...

The morning came to quick for Casey. She sat down on the bench with her jacket back on. She knew her parents were coming and should be here shortly but she couldnt get herself to move.

The lady walked in "Your parents and stepbrother just pulled up" she handed Casey a picture

"Whats this" Casey asked and looked at it and saw it was a picture of that thing holding Darry "what the hell?"

"You parents wont believe you if you dont show them this and Ive seen the part where you go to a mental hospital" she explained

Casey nodded and got up she headed for the door but then turned back around "You know you never answered his question. Are your visions ever wrong"

"what do I know. Im just a crazy old women" she answered and Casey walked out the door. She looked at the sky in false hope of seeing Darry in a tree or something but all she got was a crow kawing at her.

"CASEY" she heard George yell

She looked over and saw George her mom and Derek waiting. Casey walked over to them and slid in the back next to Derek. "what happened Casey" he asked looking at her bandages.

"Wheres Darry" Nora asked

Casey swollowed. "Darry's gone mom. It took him"

"What are you talking about" George asked "Is he already on his way home"

"No. Darry is probaby dead or going to be soon" Casey told her and looked out the window. "It chose him"

"Casey Im confused" Nora told her. "we cant just leave and come home without my sisters son"

"We have to" Casey told her and George started the car. Casey leaned on Derek and he wrapped his arms around her. She didnt sleep but she didnt say anything either.

When they got to the house Mrs. Jenner was already on the rampage yelling at Casey. "Everyone sit down and I'll tell you everything" Casey said. "Marti leaves"

everyone was ready to listen. "Me and Darry were driving and then this truck came up behind us and was going crazy honking and speeding. Darry got out of the way and it passed us. We kept driving and we saw that same truck but the thing inside it dumped something down a pipe wrapped in a rope and sheet with red stains. me and Darry tried to drive off but it attacked us with the truck again hitting us and Darry drove off the road. Then he convinced me to go back and see if anyone is alive down in the pipe and we did so he lowered me because we heard someone yell and then there were rats and then I fell and thats how I cut my hand and shirt and arm. I saw a bag moving and opened it and there was a boy not much older than me and his stomach looked like it was cut open and stitched back then he died" Casey paused to calm herself "There were dead bodies on the ceiling hundreds and then I finally got to a exit and." Casey paused again. "Do you remember that story or Darla and her boyfriend?"

"Where they found the car" Derek started

"But not the head" edwin finished

"Yeah they didnt find the head because that thing took it and stitched it back on her body and stitched her to her boyfriend to" she told them. and there jaws dropped. "so we drove to a diner and got a wierd phone call asking if we saw the cats yet and if we here the song jeepers creepers run. The cops came and we told them and then a waitress told us something got in our car and smelled our things and clothes and my jacket we even got a handprint. So the cops followed us tot he church but halfway there it attacked us and Me and Darry watched it take one of the cops severed head and take out his tongue with his teeth." Casey stopped shuddereing at the memory. "We drove to a ladys house and we saw the cats. It killed the lady and I ran it over multiple times and then we got to teh cop stationa and thats where I called you"

Casey went and sat down. "The lady who called the diner came back and told us about the thing. She said every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat"

"Eat what?" Lizzie asked

"it eats us" Casey told her "It eats our organs to stay young. It eats out hearts and our lungs to breath and out ears to hear. It becomes what it eats."

"What is it" Nora asked

"I dont know but it has to be a demon of some kind" Casey told her. "It attacked the station and chased me and Darry. It sniffed us and it chose him."

started to cry. "I begged it to take me over and over but it still took him. It flew away with him" Casey told her tears falling down her own cheeks

She looked around and saw that they didnt fully beleive her then she got out the picture. "Do you believe me now" She said and threw the picture at them. Everyone looked at it and was shocked.

"What is that thing" Derek asked

"Its like a bat from hell" George added

"My baby" cried "what did it want from him"

"His eyes" Casey said. "Thats the only thing different from the both of us. Our eyes"

just sobbed and Casey went to her room and lied down crying herself.

...

It has been a couple months and Casey and Derek are dating. The cops found Darrys body and Casey was right it wanted his eyes. Casey has nightmares but Derek is always there to help her through.

She lived the nightmare and hopes to God she doesnt go back.

Right now she is lying in her bed with Derek "You know Darry said that everyone had a poll on when we would get together"

"Really" Derek smirked and leaned to kiss her

"But theres one thing I want to know" Casey asked stopping him

"what" he asked

"Why did you and Emily break up?" she asked

"I kind of moaned your name when we were making out" he admitted "thats why she was mean to you and I got worse I didnt want you to know"

"Oh" casey said a little shocked and kissed him. "I love you"

"I love you to and I know this is selfish but im happy it didnt listen to you" he told her

Casey looked at him. "Are you mad that I begged it to take me"

"I was. I would be upset if it took you and would be mad if I found out it was what you wanted. but I know you were trying to save someone you loved. If it was someone I cared about I would have done the same thing expecially if it was you" he told her

Casey smiled "I wouldnt have let you" she told him and kissed him before he could reply.

Its going to take awhile to get over it but she'll be ok and she'll have help


End file.
